


Coming Future

by kiokishy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokishy/pseuds/kiokishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Past and Decisions to take.<br/>They are now third year students, they have shared a lot of things but what is next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Future

- _I´m probably going to go back to America_ -

Blue topaz snapped up to look at rubies just to find them looking at the window. At the moment they are in Maji Burger after their first day as third year students of High School. Fortunately, there are two more days before they have official practice when the renovations of the gym were done, Seirin needed more space for practice since the basketball club got quite popular last year.

- _My father came to visit during spring break and told me that he is getting married. He said that he wants to try being a family again and asked me if I would like to be part of it. She is a nice person; I talked with her sometimes via Skype and met her in person when they came last month_ \- Until now he has kept his eyes focused on the street. Finally directing his eyes to the guy in front of him he saw (on the usually expressionless face), something that he couldn´t interpret but right now was not the moment to think about it

–  _Also…_ \- He needed to go on before his throat felt too tight, taking a deep breath he kept going-  _Alex showed to some old friends of her the records of our past matches. Some colleges are offering scholarships in exchange of playing for their teams…. they are good options considering that with my grades it would be difficult for me to get in a good college by normal means-._

The redhaired tried to keep a casual tone and keep up a (kind of awkward) smile, usually he is not the type of person who says much in one go, it only happened in moments he felt crucial and it was one of them He has to be fully honest; they have know each other for two years (that felt so short and so long at the same time); starting from being strangers with only a goal and a promise in common, passing by becoming real teammates and getting to be close friends.

Kagami knows that is almost impossible to find a real friend that you can trust completely but he was sure that he was able find this person in Kuroko. Two years were enough to get to know and see each other best and worst moments, weakness and strengths, learning how to support one to other and when to given the other the needed space; all this while creating sad and happy memories whit their team. 

Taiga is sure that he had got a lot from his relationship with Tetsuya but…. he can´t avoid feeling the need of something else since a year ago when he figured out his feeling but now, the expectations of future were getting things messed up.

The silence lasted for a minute, the bluehaired apparently in deep thought processing everything that the othe guy just said who now was regretting that he drank out all his soda before he got resolve to get all out, his throat was dry and it didn´t feel like the best moment to stand up for a refill.

- _Kagami-kun….I´m not sure what to say or what I have to say-_ the a little bit trouble tone in the voice contrasted with the seeming lack of expression in his face- _But I´m truly happy for your father coming marriage and that he wants to get close to you again. The scholarships are in fact great news, so if you are deciding is going ba….-_ Kuroko was interrupted by the sudden sound of the paper cup being crushed in Kagami´s hands.

 - _I said “PROBABLY” for a reason,_ _I still haven't decided anything-_ It took an effort from him to keep his tone low and kind of calm. Kuroko was surprised by his reaction, he knew his friend was hotheaded but he just reacted when there was a real reason to respond. For anybody outside of their circle of acquaintances the impression of Taiga was of a big rude fight seeker, but after spending some time with him you would come to realize that he is just a little bit of that plus a trust worth friend which would do anything in his hands to help people in troubles and won´t be shy at telling the true, and if you were lucky enough to become as close as Kuroko thinks himself was able to find a childish brilliant chef who will keep his word and won´t leave in the middle of the travel even in the worst case scenes. Truth be told Kuroko wouldn´t feel joyful about someone being able to see all of Kagami´s facets. The shadow liked to believe that his relationship with his light was different to any other (even the one he used to have with his former light in Teiko). Two years of experiences together made feelings evolve and they weren´t difficult to accept or comprehend in his mind. The hard part (and still undone) came in expressing them out to the other person.

Kagami felt like hitting himself in the head, it was a bad decision to talk this in here. They should have gone to the basketball court in the park they would have been a lot more comfortable talking while playing and by a chance maybe just both of them.

- _Kagami-kun, are you okay? You fell silent_ \- the taller guy let out a deep sigh

- _Not really_ \- before the thin guy could start to ask he opted for throwing the last piece of the puzzle.

- _During her chats with her friends Alex also mentioned you-_ He could not avoid a small chuckle going out from his lips - _She said some of them had to repeatedly  pause and slow down the videos while watching them for them to being able to see you-_ He tried to suppress and amused smile while imagining those old men surprised faces _-They are also interested in your style, in your basketball_ -

Kuroko´s eyes were wide open and almost lost hold of his milkshake, he wasn´t expecting that and does that mean what he thought this mean? An open opportunity? America? He can´t control the train going around in his mind - _Do you mean tha..?_ \- his chin slightly hanging still not recovering the whole command of his motions.

Kagami couldn´t stop a overflowed laugh, he was sure he has already seen all the expression Kuroko had to offer but the guy  just proved him wrong. “ _Oh, God_!” he tought, but now he has to reconcentrate in the conversation  before the bluehaired thougt he was just making fun of him, he took a deep breath before answering _\- Yeah, and some of the offers are from the same colleges that offered me too_ -He expect we was not being too obvious

- _Eh!... Well…That sound unreal, I would need to analyze the options and improve my english, I might need to look for a part time job to save up money for the trip and look for a place and….First of all I would need to talk to my parents…but-_ Kuroko´s eyes focused again in Kagami a strange shine in them forms by a mix of excitement, uncertainty and fear “ _Is this for real?”_ is the message that Taiga got without the need of spoken words.

If there were merely feelings of friendship things would had been easier to say, but in this case taking in count his own feeling he felt like he was asking something huge even if the other guy was not aware of it. He distinguish that right now it was the excitement of the bluehaired talking and he would give deeper thought to the matter later, all Seirin´s ace can offer is patience and support.

- _Of Corse it is!, I would help you with your english, we could do a quick trip during summer to have a look around the campus, you could live with us or we could rent an apartment depending on…_ -“ _What did you say about patience?”_ He thought, mentally smacking himself and felling a small flush on his cheeks – _Eh… I mean… You still have time to think about it and you can ask me or Alex anything. I am still thinking about it, I lived most of my life in America but in just some years I got things I value here in Japan-“Like my shadow, I would fell incomplete in and out court without you …”_ Don´t get him wrong he loves his father and knows he can get along with his future stepmother, but most of his life was form around basketball, he was called basketball idiot for a reason. By meeting Tetsuya he found someone so opposite to himself but able to complement his style, stimulated him to boost his game and in some way saved him from becoming a lone tiger (as the members of the GoM in Teiko) in and out court on a foreign country he arrived two year ago. These and a lot more things are what he would like to say but they would probably just increase the pressure over the smaller boy

 _-This happening to someone like me-_ The sudden soft voice surprised Kagami- _If I go there I would need to make a bigger effort compared of what I have done until now-_  The redhaired hold breath for a second- _But that is not that different of what we have been doing. Right, Kagami-kun?_

A wide smile spread across the tanned face. He is right, after every training, match, defeat and victory coming out stronger but above all with the satisfaction of giving all out together.

- _Yeah! I could show you around, there are some courts were we could have some g_ _ood street basketball matches  
_

_-I´m looking foward to it_

Maybe things were not getting as messed up as he thought

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no basket and all his characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Inspired by the almost ending anime ;(  
> First Fic Ever! -.-(Sorry for the bad grammar)


End file.
